


【影及】春深

by MOLISAO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 影及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOLISAO/pseuds/MOLISAO
Summary: ★类似精神体doi（但并不完全是
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	【影及】春深

**Author's Note:**

> ★破三轮  
> ★时间线，影及同居一年后  
> ★类似精神体doi（但并不完全是

今年联赛结束之后有一段不短的休整时间，背部挫伤的影山飞雄被教练勒令休息在家，终日无所事事，活像块等待及川彻的望夫石。

于是及川彻回家时，经常看到的便是躺在床上这般可怜孤单的影山飞雄。

如果在他脖子上再挂块大饼，及川彻一定非常乐意帮他转一转。

“及川前辈……”

及川彻认真地忍住笑：“飞雄，需要我帮你倒杯水吗？”

影山飞雄晃晃脑袋表示拒绝，他看向一身白西装的及川彻和他提着的两个小箱子，磨了磨牙，然后一本正经地陈述：“前辈又去拍广告了。”

及川彻背对着他褪下白色长裤，换上短款家居服：“飞雄猜对了哦。”

及川彻的女性粉丝在他成为职业选手后，呈指数倍数增长，找他做广告的商家几乎难以计数。

影山飞雄在他身后撇了撇嘴。

及川彻拆开手中的小箱子向他介绍：“这是今天代言的VR设备，体验感和隐私性都不错，想到飞雄在家这么无聊，就买了两个回家。”

家中有与这套VR眼镜配套的设备，及川彻藏好自己的坏心眼抱着影山飞雄放入了设备，在他拒绝之前，舔舔嘴唇冲他甜甜一笑，然后在他反应过来前“啪”地一声合上了盖子。

是高中联赛。

影山飞雄还记得这场比赛的结果，乌野二比一输给了青城叶西。

怎么会回到这里来？

“喔，是小飞雄呢。”

“及川前辈，”影山飞雄从观众椅上起身。

及川彻冲他笑了笑。他和影山飞雄同样连入了机器，设备却有所不同。影山飞雄是这次VR世界中绝对的主导者，及川彻只对这里有很小的影响权限。

“没有说你哦，”及川彻伸出手指虚点正在打比赛的影山飞雄，“小飞雄叫的是他。”

影山飞雄走到他背后攘他：“我们换个地方吧。”

及川彻好笑地被他推着向前走：“怎么？飞雄是不想看自己输给我吗？”

影山飞雄鼻音含糊地在他身后说了什么，然后就一声不吭地接着往前推。

“好吧好吧，”及川彻举起手投降，“我跟你走。”

宫城的高中联赛是有男女更衣室的。不过时值春夏，比赛时间又安排的很是紧张，这里很少派上用场，只有裁判偶尔使用。

及川彻不安分地靠在更衣室的桌子上，他身上套了一件和赛场上的及川彻同样的球衣：“飞雄怎么会想到这里来呢？”

影山飞雄闷闷地道：“不知道。”

及川彻后跳坐在桌子上，在VR世界里比平常放肆许多。

影杀飞雄看着他短裤下露出的比别处略白的匀称肌肉，不自然地摸了摸鼻子。

及川彻敏锐地发觉了他的羞涩，不怀好意地撩起上衣，假装很热地扇了扇。

“及川前辈！”

“怎么？”及川彻像是没有听见影山飞雄节奏变快的呼吸声，很是自然地把他搂近。

两人单衣相贴，及川彻能清晰地感受到影山飞雄结实的腹肌和跳动的胸腔。

影山飞雄受伤后，两人间的情事便全靠及川彻主导。但他极爱逗弄影山飞雄，往往撩拨到他不能自己，才假意好心地坐上去动一会。

想起及川彻坐在他身上高仰着脖颈高潮的模样，影山飞雄耳尖泛红，他转身掩住微挺的下身，过了一会又扭回来凑近及川彻的耳朵，沙哑着嗓音道：“前辈，我想要你。”

他耳边先是及川彻的笑声，细微的呼吸蹭得他耳根发痒，然后才是及川彻的回答：“可以喔，飞雄想在这里对我做什么都可以，我不是说过隐私性很好吗？”

“可是，这里没有……我怕伤到前辈……”

及川彻微微后仰，眉眼露出一个上挑的弧度，与他四目相对：“这样啊，飞雄只要想象手中有一瓶润滑剂就可以了。”

“前辈，”影山飞雄脸颊红了红，但还是依言闭上眼认真想象。

及川彻眼含笑意看着他，影山飞雄虽然有时笨蛋到让人生气，但幼稚的时候着实可爱。在VR世界中想象一瓶润滑剂简直像做参拜许愿一样真诚。

影山飞雄睁开眼看到的便是这般情节，他凑近及川彻的耳朵泄愤似的小口咬了咬：“前辈，别笑我。”

他堵住及川彻唇畔盈出的笑声，口中含混地唤他：“前辈……”

及川彻被他唤得腰肢发软，高昂着头伸出舌头与他交缠在一起。

影山飞雄的手抹过润滑，向他臀后探去 另一只手从他的短裤裤腿下探入轻轻揉弄及川彻男物的顶端。

及川彻的后穴缠紧了他的手指，似乎对突然进入的异物感到不适。

影山飞雄舔舔他的唇：“前辈，好紧。”

“唔。”及川彻闭着眼咬了咬下唇，试着适应后穴的手指。

原本照顾他身下的手从衣摆下探入摸到他胸前，像羽毛般轻轻抚了抚他胸前的点点红色。及川彻身体颤了颤，唇畔溢出难耐的喘息：“嗯——”

影山飞雄啄了啄及川彻的嘴角，他的唇也缓缓下移，先是在他的心口舔了舔，然后像是游戏一般绕着他胸前打转。

他的另一只手按在及川彻的后穴轻轻揉了又揉，直把它揉的又软又热，才再次探入。

“前辈，还是好紧，是因为在这里吗？”

这个世界几乎是第一时间响应了影山飞雄的想法，走廊传来急切的脚步声。

影山飞雄瞪大了眼睛，及川彻的后穴同一时间紧紧的吮住了他的手指。

及川彻抬手遮住眼，有些咬牙切齿又有些愤然唤道：“影山飞雄！”然而他殷红的眼角和被吮得一塌糊涂的嘴唇却不能同他这句话一般竖起前辈的威严。

“前辈！对不起……”与他嘴上无措的表现毫不相符，门外的脚步声甚至更加密集了。

及川彻脖颈的红晕攀上他的耳畔，他感到影山飞雄将他翻了个身，让他跪趴在桌上。

影山飞雄一只手有力地嵌在他敏感的腰窝，结实的腹肌紧紧贴在他的背上。

他的另一只手在及川彻的后穴里向上勾了勾，及川彻发出一声闷哼。

那只手似乎得到了鼓励，排球选手灵活的手指微微上钩，在抽插之间轻轻抵弄他后穴敏感的内壁。

嫩红的穴肉随着手指的进入退出翻出又悄然缩回。

“前辈，”影山飞雄轻喘着靠近及川彻，“可以进去吗？”

及川彻“哼”了一声，只抬起臀磨磨他胯间，像是无声的邀请。

影山飞雄拉高他的绿色球衣，俯身舔舔他的蝴蝶骨。白色的短裤褪下，他胯下的男物在及川彻的臀缝间上下磨了磨，才停在先前被他揉的发红的穴口。

门外的脚步声在他专心地探入之时渐渐消失。影山飞雄在及川彻的后穴温柔地小幅抽动。

“唔——哈。”

影山飞雄向上挺挺腰腹，他的的囊袋拍打在及川彻双臀，他的男物整根没出又再次捅入。

及川彻唇间压抑的破碎喘息在更衣室回响。

影山飞雄弯身抄起及川彻的腿弯，身下挺动在及川彻身体里，抱着他在更衣室里走动。

这姿势太过羞耻，及川彻侧过脸在影山飞雄脸上咬了一口，恨恨道：“放我下来……”

影山飞雄充耳不闻，甚至在他说话时猛地挺了挺，他一边挺动臀部一边向前走动。及川彻再抑不住唇间的喘息。

影山飞雄将他翻身抵在柜门上，身下不住地撞入温暖的穴。他吻在及川彻的唇上：“前辈……”

及川彻被他的舌头搅得意乱情迷，含混地回应。

“前辈，我好像想到为什么到这里来了。”

即便意识飘飘欲升，及川彻嘴上仍是毫不认输：“因为第一次输给我？”

影山飞雄在他耳垂咬了咬：“没有那么小肚鸡肠。”但不喜欢前辈总是提到输给他。

于是他顶撞得更凶猛了，柜门被他们的动作撞得啪啪作响。

“轻一点，会被……听到。”

影山飞雄上下抚弄及川彻的男根，另一只手垫在他脑后：“不会。我不会让她们听到。那时候，我在比赛结束后看见你被一群女孩子围了起来。”

“唔，但初中时不就有那些可爱的女孩子吗？”

影山飞雄磨了磨牙，觉得前辈气人越发醇熟。他想咬在及川彻的后颈，又舍不得下嘴，于是用上下唇裹住牙齿在他后颈咬出一片吻痕。

“那不一样。”

不过他当时确实只以为是好胜心作祟，直到春高。那种感觉仍然如影随形，酸涩和气闷混合在一起，搅得他神魂难守。

他在漫长的青春期明晓了这种情感，然而春高却是那三年他们最后一次见面。

于是五年之后……

及川彻像是突然明白了笨蛋的想法，他身下紧紧含住影山飞雄，挑起影山飞雄的下巴给了他一个安抚的吻，这才抽出空来在墙上开了一扇窗户。

影山飞雄抱着他坐到窗口，窗外是被一群女孩子围着的“及川彻”和红着眼眶的“影山飞雄”。

影山飞雄在他身体里狠狠挺弄了几下：“前辈想做什么？”

窗外的“及川彻”笑着跟女孩子们挥手道别，影山飞雄看见“影山飞雄”冲上前拉住“及川彻”，将他抵在拐角处，握住他的双手摁在头顶，踮起一点脚尖狠狠吻上去，那个“及川彻”瞪大了眼睛……就像本该发生在七年后的那样。

不过那时候的影山飞雄不必再踮起脚。

他身边的及川彻冲他眨眨眼：“小飞雄，感觉怎么样？”

“及川前辈……不是说好不加小了吗？”

“确实，从第一次起我就知道不是小飞雄。”及川彻轻轻笑了起来。

影山飞雄含着鼻音在他身体里狠狠撞了几下，VR世界便一下转回了他们的大床上。

“……想在这里。”

“飞雄是笨蛋吗？”及川彻猛地翻身将他压下，昂着头冲他挑眉，“在哪里都可以哦，如果总是询问我，就会变成现在这样。”

影山飞雄呼吸一窒，及川彻抬高臀部让他的男根抽出，又猛地坐下，其他体位难以到达的深度让两人同时发出一声叹息。

及川彻身为运动员的体力有了很好的用途，影山飞雄配合他挺动腰腹，双手垫在及川彻腰间随他动作，他的男物在及川彻穴口的吞吐间若隐若现。

“及川前辈……”

“小飞雄忍不住了吗？”

影山飞雄伸出手上下套弄及川彻的男根，又在顶部用指尖揉了揉，满意地听到及川彻的喘息。

“前辈也是。”

“那就射进来，”及川彻舔舔嘴唇，他的腰腹上下快速摆动，甚至恶意地夹紧了影山飞雄的 。

影山飞雄喉结上下滚动，他终于忍不住嵌住及川彻的腰部，在他向下时紧紧摁住，同时腰腹上挺，释放在及川彻的深处。

同样的白浊溅在影山飞雄腰腹，及川彻仰高了脖颈，露出脆弱的喉结。高潮过后，他趴在影山飞雄身上轻轻喘息。

影山飞雄眯眯眼，反身又将及川彻欺身压下：“前辈，这次不会再问了。”

——FIN——


End file.
